


Ничто человеческое

by Contesina



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех есть свои маленькие слабости, и инспектор Пул не исключение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничто человеческое

У каждого человека есть свои маленькие слабости, которые он не стремится выставлять напоказ, даже если уверен в добром отношении к себе окружающих и живет на острове, где солнечно и тепло круглый год, а легкая тучка в небе уже кажется оскорблением порядка.

Сержант Камилла Боде любила рисовать пальцами ног, и у нее получались изумительные по своей экспрессии и цветовой гамме масляные полотна, в которых порой можно было различить отпечатки пяток, если сержант увлекалась после насыщенного рабочего дня.

Дуэйн, кроме всем известной слабости ухаживать за несколькими дамами одновременно, вязал пинетки, шапочки и кофты для младенцев, благодаря чему каждый новорожденный на Сент-Мари по выписке из госпиталя получал от неизвестного дарителя набор одежды оптимистичной расцветки.

Фидель, как самый младший из команды и самый романтичный (по версии мамы Камиллы), строил на заднем дворе замки и пещеры из песка, украшая их ракушками, водорослями и листьями, которые затем с удовольствием и визгом разрушала его дочь, вдохновляя Фиделя на новые идеи.

И даже комиссар Паттерсон в свободное от работы и массажа время чертил карты неизведанных стран, курил трубку и поливал герань, воображая себя капитаном Бладом, откопавшим очередной клад.

Все знали об увлечениях друг друга, но каждый думал, будто уж его занятие остальным неизвестно. И только детектив-инспектор Ричард Пул оставался загадкой.

Ящерица Гарри не считалась тайной слабостью, так как была слишком вездесуща и ела комаров, что позволяло перевести ее в разряд полезных домашних животных, а их по определению нечего было стыдиться. Работу тоже не получалось считать личным увлечением, хотя инспектор, по мнению Камиллы, уделял ей слишком много времени и порой загонял себя до полубессознательного состояния. Потеря багажа, случавшаяся каждый раз, как инспектора отправляли в командировку в Лондон, отдавала не слабостью, а происками злых сил, а настойчивое желание пить чай с молоком говорило только об упрямстве.

Коллеги терялись в догадках; даже комиссар Паттерсон, навещавший их неожиданно, не добился успеха – инспектор всегда был собран, распекал подчиненных или правил их отчеты, вооружившись красным маркером и толстенным орфографическим словарем.

И только ящерица Гарри, ползая по хозяйскому столу в участке, знала, что инспектор Пул, прикрывшись суперобложкой орфографического словаря, читает собрание сочинений Дюма и отмечает особенно запавшие ему в душу места. Любовные страдания Бюсси были сплошь подчеркнуты красным.


End file.
